Jacob McClintock
| birth_place = Phoenix, Arizona | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = Welterweight | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Tempe, Arizona | team = Arizona Combat Sports | rank = brown belt in BJJ | yearsactive = 2007-present | mmawins = 6 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = 0 | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 24975 | footnotes = | updated = }} Jacob Patrick McClintock (born February 25, 1988 in Arizona) is a American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. McClintock is a welterweight fighter and has a record of 6-0, all six fights have been stopped in round one. He is currently signed to Bellator Fighting Championships and will be competing in their welterweight tournament. Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Jacob was introduced to jiu-jitsu when he was 13. By the age of 15, he had already won every tournament in the United States. He finished 3rd in the world as a purple belt at 18 in the adult class. Jacob took awhile off before returning to competition and winning the nationals as a brown belt against Clark Gracie; a member of the famed Gracie family. He is currently a second degree brown belt under Gustavo Dantas. Mixed Martial Arts When he was 12 he began his mixed martial arts training at Elite Performance in Phoenix, Arizona but then moved over to Arizona Combat Sports. He made his pro debut in 2007 when he defeated Jason Ward at the event Proving Grounds 1. He continued his winning ways with wins over Adam Liston and Eric Regan. His record improved to 4-0 after defeating Zach Taylor, an undefeated fighter being billed as the next BJ Penn. Jacob shut down the hype after knocking out Taylor midway through the first round. At fightFORCE 2, Jaocb took on highly praised Russian fighter Sultan Tikhayev. Sultan dominated Jacob throughout the first round with devastating ground and pound until the final seconds when Jacob caught Sultan with an armbar submission. The fight was held in Russia, Sultan's home country. Jacob was set to fight TUF alumni, Paul Bradley and War Machine, but due to scheduling issues, both fights were canceled. McClintock instead fought on the UWC 7: Redemption card on October 3, 2009 in Fairfax, Virginia. After showing great clinch work, he defeated his opponent, Beau Baker via technical knockout midway through round one. Jacob did not make weight for the fight, weighing in five pounds over and took a small pay cut. Bellator Fighting Championships On November 22, McClintock signed with upstart promotion, Bellator Fighting Championships. At Bellator 15, McClintock will have his first fight in the welterweight tournament against English judoka, Jim Wallhead. Grappling Credentials * 3× U.S. National Champion * 1× Pan American Champion * 2007 World Championships: Bronze Medal Personal life Jacob has a daughter named Madison. Mixed Martial Arts Record References External links * Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1988 births Category:Living people